Share A Popsicle
by XxCherryXJellyxX
Summary: [In honour of my favourite BroTP, a cute One-Shot] Snow was incredibly fun, just ask Chopper. You could build snowmen, have snowball fights and drink some nice hot coco afterwards. But walking through an icy snow path with winds that could rival Nami's Gust-Sword, not so much. But despite all the odds, the friends around her always made it better. So why not share your Popsicles?


_A/N: Hey there, a short one shot for my BrpTP  
For those who don't know what that means: It's basically people you ship as Best Friends :3  
Also, there is quite a lot of 'that's what she said' in here XP_

_I do not own One Piece, all rights to Oda-san!_

* * *

_[In honour of my favourite BroTP, a cute One-Shot] Snow was incredibly fun, just ask Chopper. You could build snowmen, have snowball fights and drink some nice hot coco afterwards. But walking through an icy snow path with winds that could rival Nami's Gust-Sword, not so much. But despite all the odds, the friends around her always made it better._

* * *

**Share A Popsicle**

A long shiver ran up her spine as a large gust of icy cold wind blew through her coat. "Damn it's cold," she muttered and rubbed her hands together, trying to let the friction warm them up a little.

Usopp glanced over his shoulder to look at her. "Well, you should have worn warmer clothes," he pointed out.

She looked up at him with a glare and defiantly crossed her arms over her chest. She was dressed warm! Well, she was at least wearing way more clothes than she normally would. She was wearing a pair of skin tight dark blue jeans, with snug beige, lace up boots. Over that she had a thin coral pink jumper with cute buttons on it. Her coat was a simple black, double button, jacket with fur lining.

But despite her unusual amount of clothes, she was absolutely chilled to the bone. They had docked on a winter island, much to Chopper's delight and her dismay, and were divided in groups. She thought it would have been a good plan for them to find a town, thinking she could quickly warm up in one of the houses and send Chopper back, seeing that he was having a blast in the snow. But finding a village turned out to be harder than it looked.

While walking through a clearance of the thick, snowy woods, they had spotted a little sign that directed them past the mountains. It stated that there was a clear path through the high hills, so that you wouldn´t have to actually climb up. That wasn't so bad, at least they thought. What they had failed to see was that the town was still a good 25 km away. They were already on one-third of the road, so there was no point turning back. They would have to make it to the town before sun-set and hope that they had a Den-Den-Mushi, so that they could call the ship.

Another strong gust of wind blew past them and Nami shook like a leaf.

Because they were in a large and wide clearing, without any trees, only surrounded by two high walls of rock, there was no resistance against the wind. It blew even harder out here and it was making it hard to see. The strong winds would pick up the snow that lay on the path and blow it into their eyes. Another shiver ran up her spine.

"Don't worry Nami, I'm sure the town is not far from here! I can almost smell the candy canes!" Chopper cried enthusiastically.

Nami couldn't help the small smile spreading on her face. Chopper's cute, child-like innocence and motivation always managed to lift her mood. He bounced through the snow, a large content smile on his pointy face. Usopp slowed his pace a little to match Nami's and stuffed his hands in his pockets, a small smile playing on his own lips.

For a long time there was silence, the only sound was of the howling wind. It wasn't an awkward silence or a forced one. It was one that made them feel comfortable and happy. It was rare that you would have a moment of silence with the boisterous crew they lived with. So when rare opportunities like these came up, they liked to treasure it.

Nami mimicked Usopp's movements and buried her own cold hands in the furry lined pockets of her own jacket. She closed her eyes, partially against the wind and partially for the moment of piece. She started to warm up just by being around her best friends. Her thoughts started to swarm in all directions. Memories, hopes and moments of joy. She always started to bring them up at times like this.

As long as she could remember, Usopp, Chopper and herself were dubbed as 'the weak-trio'. She admitted that they weren't the most courageous or had only pure muscles in their bodies, but they fought! They helped their friends, not always in power, but in their own ways too. Usopp was one of the most brilliant inventors she had ever met. He was able to make a weapon out of just dials and his aim could have rivalled Mihawk's eyesight. Chopper was the best doctor out there. He was passionate about what he did and he would never let anyone one of them go anywhere until he had healed all their fractures and bruises.

And herself? She had sworn to take their ship no matter where. No matter the weather circumstances. No matter the road. She would lead her captain and her friends to their dreams. She would never ever fail them.

She let out a small squeak of surprise when she felt something wrap around her. Her eyes shot to Usopp who was wrapping his dark green scarf around her neck. He didn't look up as he skilfully adjusted it, probably trying the hide the tiniest tinge of red on his face.

"You started shivering again and I wasn't feeling so cold anymore," he muttered as he pulled his hands away.

Nami blinked blankly at him for a while, still a little in shock. Her hand absentmindedly stroked against the soft wool of the scarf and a large grin spread over her delicate features. The grin made Usopp quicken his step, trying to ignore the grateful twinkles that sparkled in her honey brown eyes. She was his best friend, what else was he supposed to do.

Chopper looked between the two, a slightly thoughtful look on his face. His little hooves then skipped towards Nami and, when he was in front of her, took his hat off. "I also don't really need my hat, I'm as warm as can be," he said with a innocent smile.

Nami giggled behind her hand and crouched down to his level. "Are you sure Chopper? This is your precious hat," she said, letting him think about it.

He just shook his head and pushed it into her hands. "I'm sure, I don't need it now and I know you will take good care of it." He beamed at her, the joy of helping his friend making his little fluffy tail wiggle.

Nami carefully took the hat and placed it on top of her head. It fit surprisingly well for her, not too big and not too small. She instantly felt less of the wind blowing against her. She picked up Chopper in her arms and quick stepped towards Usopp, with whom she slung her arm around. A huge smile on her face as she snuggled her face into the scarf.

"Thanks so much guys, I feel much better." She soft tone she rarely used coated her sweet voice as she hugged both boys.

"Haha, well the great Captain Usopp must look out for his crew mates!" Usopp shouted proudly and pressed his thumb into his chest.

"Yes, and I have to ensure that you won't get sick!" Chopper cheered in her arms.

She rolled her eyes playfully. They never changed, do they?


End file.
